Twighlightstar
Twighlightstar is a red she-cat with darker back and toes, white muzzle, white chest, white belly, white tip tail and yellow eyes Personality She is naive, trusting and not fully aware of all the responsibility that a leader must bear. But she is brave, reliable and always ready to defend her clan History When she was a deputy, she fell in love with a warrior named Strawheart. After becoming a leader, she made Strawheart her deputy to show how much she loves and trusts him. After some time, Twighlightstar became pregnant. Cats of the clan blamed her for disrespect for them and non-observance of her duties, since in order to raise kittens she would have to move to the nursery for many moons. Feeling guilty, Twighlightstar continued to rule the clan during pregnancy, and after giving birth to Firekit, Robinkit and Ashkit, She gave them to Owlswoop to feed them. She wanted to spend some time with her kittens, despite her status, but Strawheart assured her that the clan should not be shown that she is not serious about her position. Over time, Strawheart began to be rude to her. Twighlightstar's kittens grew up reproaching their mother for leaving them alone. Twighlightstar terribly regretted that she listened to Strawheart and realized that he should not have been chosen to be the deputy only because she was in love with him. But she was ashamed to replace Strawheart with another deputy, because then the clan would be convinced of her frivolity. At the geathering, a cat named Rainghost from BurrowClan announced that she wants to join MossClan. Her Mother, Spiderpelt, was madly upset by this and did not want to let her daughter go, but Sombrestar agreed to accept Rainghost in his clan. The next day, while walking along the border with Burrowclan, Twighlightstar met Spiderpelt near the creek. They got into a conversation and it turned out that Spiderpelt's son was exiled from the clan for attempted murder, so that's why she was so upset that her daughter also left. Twighlightstar talked about what happened to her and the two cats made good friends. They continued to meet at this place, talk and share their feelings. Soon, Strawheart found out about this and was terribly angry, he was sure that Twighlightstar was betraying BrightClan. So, Twighlightstar and Strawheart finally broke up. However, Strawheart did not tell anybody about the meetings between Twighlightstar and Spiderpelt. Once Twighlightstar received a message from StarClan that there was another, the fifth clan, far in the mountains and now it needed help. It turned out that one cat in every clan received such a message. It was decided to send two cats from each clan to search of the fifth one. Twighlightstar was suppressed by a quarrel with Strawheart and willingly agreed to go. She took with her medicine cat’s apprentice Gingerpad, From Burrowclan were chosen Poppypaw and Spiderpelt, from MossClan Rainghost and Feathertuft, from CoastClan Loachskip and Gullyclaw. But later Bluebellwish joined them. A week later, Travelers finnaly found a fifth clan calling themselves StormClan. Their camp was located on a small rocky meadow next to a stone slope with a wide cave in it. The StormClan leader was Eddystar. He said that over the course of many years around their clan geathered more and more rogue cats. As a result, they gathered in a one group and and now want to get the territory of StormClan.The rogues had already killed several cats from Stormclan and stole Eddystar's son, Windpaw, few days ago. They do not intend to stop and would kill everyone if StormClan will not leave the mountains. Twighlightstar and other travelers teach StormClan cats some battle techniques, and help them to won. During the battle, it is revealed that the Windpaw was not abducted, he joined rogues himself, so as not to be killed with his own clan. Full of rage, trying to kill his son, Eddystar throws him off a cliff, as a result of which a rockfall begins and the cave collapses. The rogues are defeated, Stormclan has survived, but now they have no home. Twighlightstar offers them to settle next to the rest of the clans and they agree. During the trip, Twighlightstar and Spiderpelt become a couple and Spiderpelt goes to live in Brightclan. Spiderpelt also helps Twighlightstar to fix relations with her children. Later in the battle with the fox, Stawheart apologize to Twighlightstar for everything he did and dies from fox attack, defending Spiderpelt. Twighlightstar makes Cobblestrike new deputy. Three years later, she dies from microplasmosis. Kin Mates: Strawheart (formerly) Spiderpelt Sons: Robinspring Ashberry Daughter: Firegleam Granddaughters: Canarywhisker Roseroot Grandson: Tulipwool